Son Gohan: Most Valuable Sayian 5,241
by anya8989
Summary: This is my frist fic so please no flames. Your regular Gohan goes to high school ,but waht happens when he tries out for the high school hockey team? Also what happens when Videl is the skill trainer/ assistent coach?
1. Finding out

Son Gohan: Most Valuable Sayian  
  
By: anya8989  
This is my fist fic so please don't flame me. I had just been trying to come up with a good plot, but I think I have one now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (unfortunately)  
  
'thinking' "taking" Chapter One: Trying Out  
It was morning time in the Son home as a little boy quietly creped into his older brother's room. He snickered slightly about his devious plan of waking him up at six in the morning. Just as he was about three feet away from his brother's bed he pounced on his sleeping prey.  
  
"Wakie, wakie Nii-chan!" Goten shouted while jumping on his brother's stomach. "No wakie just sleepy," replied a very tired Gohan. "No wake up now Nii-chan you have to go to school today!" "What time is it," Gohan said while searching his night stand for his watch.  
  
"Six in the morning Kaa-san says you have to be at school at 7:30" "Fine I'm up!" Gohan said. Yes it was just last night that Chi-Chi announced that her eldest child would participate in class at Satan City's very own Orange Star High school. As Gohan was walking down the hall of the small home he couldn't get the dream he had last night out of his head about a girl he didn't even know. While in the shower he remembered the things that they did 'I've never seen her in my life, but in my dream, the things we did, you'd think I'd known her forever. The way she looked and moved every thing was perfect. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her Hair was jet black and felt like silk to my hands. Everything was perfect about her, but why would she ever want someone like me.' Gohan was brought back from his thoughts by a gush of burning hot water, the sound of flushing water, and the laughing of his younger brother. "HOT! MOM!!!" Gohan shouted as he jumped out of the shower only to see the look of pure terror on his brother's face as the "Frying Pan Of Doom" came crashing down on Goten's head. *******************Satan Residence ********************************************* BEEP BEEP BEEP The sound of a beeping alarm clock was heard in the room of Videl Satan as she steered in her bed. As the beeping subsided she fell back asleep on her comfortable pillow. But as so as she feel asleep she was waken again by the sound of her father. "Videl wake up it's time for school" "I'm up Papa leave me alone jeez." Videl said as got up and got in the shower. As Videl left the bathroom with her usual school outfit on she noticed that her picture of her family( before her mother died) had fallen on her bed. As she picked it up she started to think of how happy she was when her family was together. 'After mom's death everything changed. Miroslav moved away to play hockey in America (AN: IT'S MY STORY SO SHE HAS A BROTHER. And yes Miroslav Satan is a real person ad he does play hockey). Papa is less father like. Even I've changed a lot after your death. I just wish things were like they used to be.' Her thoughts were interrupted by another beeping noise from her watch. "What's the problem chief," Videl said. "There is a robbery at the city bank. Hurry come quick Videl." "I'm on my way" said Videl as the transmission ended *****************************************Son Residence******** Gohan eventually got out of the bathroom and got dress in his new school outfit (AN: it's the same one he had in the TV. show). As he walked out of his room he immediately smelled bacon and rushed down stairs. Once he started eating he noticed his watch said 7:15 and he had fifteen minutes to get to school, this just made him eat faster. "Sorry mom going to be late for school, love ya. Bye!" Gohan said as he rushed out the nearest window and blasted off toward school. "Son Gohan how many times do I have to you to use the fucking door?" As Gohan was on his way to school he noticed a bank was being rob, and he had to do something to stop them. He quickly transformed into his Super Sayian form and quickly belt with the robbers. Once he finished that job he moved quickly to an abandoned alley and transformed to his normal state. As he walked out of the he bumped into a girl who looked about his age, but was much shorter than himself. 'That's the girl from my dream!' His mind screamed. He was brought back to reality by her voice. "Hey you! Did you see who did this?" Videl asked to and elderly man. "Y-Yah he-he was some kind of golden fighter with blue eyes and golden hair. I think his goes to your school to Videl because he was wearing an Orange Star Bottom like yours." "Thank you sir." Videl said now with at least a little info about this golden fighter. Videl quickly got in her jet copter and flew of towards school. She landed on the roof of the school and encapsulated (I'm not sure if this is the right word but my mom told me it was) her jet copter and run down the stairs. As she was running to class she ran into the broad chest of Gohan 'Woo this guy is ripped I wonder who he is,' Videl thought "Oh, I'm really sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." Gohan apologized. "O-Oh I-It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have been running in the first place." Videl explained. 'God he's hot, but you can barely tell through all his baggy clothes.' "Um do you think you can direct me to the office," Gohan asked while thinking, 'This is the girl from my dream. She is even more radiant in real life.' "Yeah it's right down the hall. It's the door that says office" "Oh, duh. Um by the way my name is Gohan. Thank you." Gohan said "Nice to meet you Gohan, my name is Videl." She said as she shook hands with Gohan, and walked to class. Gohan walked down the hall tell he came to a door that reed, 'OFFICE'. As he walked into the office he came across the secretary's desk. "Um excuses me but I'm new here can you tell me where I can get my class schedule?" Gohan asked the secretary. "Last name please?" The lady asked "Son ma'am." "Okay here you go." "thank you miss." Gohan said as he walked out of the office. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a flyer on a bulletin board that reed, 'Hockey tryouts today after school in the rink(A/N: I don't really know if they have a rink in the school but oh well) He grabbed a pen from his pocket and quickly jotted down the information before going to his class.  
Please review 


	2. Trying out

Son Gohan: Most Valuable Sayian  
  
By: anya8989  
This is my fist fic so please don't flame me. I had just been trying to come up with a good plot, but I think I have one now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (unfortunately)  
  
'Thinking' "Taking" Chapter Two: Trying Out  
As Gohan walked into his first period class, he noticed that just about every girl was giving him cat calls, and every boy was snorting at how scrawny he looked. "Ah, I can see that you are our new student. Class as I told you yesterday our new student got a perfect score on his entrance exam, maybe you all could learn something from him," Said the teacher Mr. Ren. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
"Hi my name is Son Gohan. I like reading, martial arts, and hockey."  
  
"Yeah right like this nerd could last a minute on the ice," said a blonde haired boy.  
  
"That will be enough out of you Mr. Pencil," demanded Mr. Ren. "Now Mr. Son you may sit any where you please."  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Hey cutie sit right here," came from a bubbly blonde sitting near the end of the forth row of seats. Gohan noticed that sitting next to the blonde was Videl the girl in his dreams sitting right next to her. Upon noticing this he went up and took the available seat.  
  
"Hi my name is Erasa Rubber," Erasa paused," and the one next me is Videl Satan," Erasa said "Um yeah we've meet in the hall," Gohan said The rest of Gohan's morning was relatively boring due to the fact that he had learned this stuff at the age of eight. Finally his favorite part of the day came along, LUNCH. Gohan rushed out of his classroom door to the lunchroom at a inhumanly rate, only to be caught by the voice of Videl. "Hey what's the rush, it's just lunch time ya know," She said with a smile.  
  
"Uh. I was just.Uh.Trying to get a good seat."  
  
"You know, I've only known you for a couple of hours now and I already know that you are a terrible liar, And that is not a very good thing for people to say about you." She replied "Okay you caught me. I'm just really hungry." He whined  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for pressuring you. Would you like to come sit with us?"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not" Gohan said as he went with Videl to the lunchroom. Once they arrived at the lunchroom, Gohan had to practically be escorted by Videl to the table because of his new popularity with the ladies. Upon reaching their table Sharpener immediately pounced on a poor un suspecting Videl.  
  
"Hey babe, I was thinking that maybe you and I could get together after my hockey try outs and maybe go out to dinner." Sharpener said as he tried to sweet talk Videl. 'Aw man I knew she was to good to be true, she has a boy.' before Gohan was able to finish his thought. He was interrupted by a loud thud on the floor and the screaming of his new found friend.  
  
"Sharpener! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you, and that I well never like you!" Videl shouted at Sharpener.  
  
'THANK YOU DENDE!' Gohan's minded screamed.  
  
"Com' on babe you really don't mean that," Sharpener tried to explain before he was found on the floor. Not punched by Videl, not punched by Erasa, not even by one of his ex-girlfriends. He was knocked out by the one and only Son Gohan. Videl sat there in silence as shock crossed her face, along with just about every other student in the lunchroom. She eventually broke the silence with one word.  
  
"Whoa," which was just about all she or anyone else could even think to say. She and every student after about five minutes was able to make words and sentences.  
  
"How did you do that and why?" Videl asked still slightly confused.  
  
"Well, he insulted my hockey skills earlier today," Gohan replied.  
  
"Okay" After that everyone resumed the rest of there lunch period. After Gohan's adventure in lunch, he was bombarded with questions from Videl about various topics, especially his eating habits.  
  
"How can a person eat as fast and as much as you. I don't understand how a person can consume as much food you did back there. And the way you did it almost made me want to throw up." Videl said while turning green in the face from the memory of him eating. "Um. If I were to say that I didn't eat breakfast would you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah know maybe I would have, if you hadn't told me that you were lying already." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Lets just say the I have a big appetite."  
  
"What ever. Anyway did you hear about that mysterious golden fighter? Cause' ya know he was wearing the same thing you have on to day." Videl said with a stern look on her face.  
  
"golden what I don't even know what you're talking about. 'SHIT I am in so much shit' I mean even if he were me don't you think I should have golden hair." Gohan said hoping it would get her off his back, If not completely at least for now.  
  
"Okay you're off the hook for now, but I warn you Son Gohan I will find out about you." She said while poking him in the chest. This didn't help Gohan one bit considering he was already have dreams about this girl he barley knew, his Sayian side decided to pay him a visit for the second time today.  
  
"If you want to know more about me," he said in a whisper next to her ear, causing her to blush. "Than just feel free to ask me." He said before blushing and quickly walking to gym, leaving a very surprised Videl. Once Gohan got to his gym locker he quickly changed into his uniform, but only later did he realize how reveling it was with his muscles.  
  
'Oh well looks like some of my classmates will get a good show' he thought before mentally kicking himself. Once he walked out of the locker room he could visibly see the girls in his class drooling, along with the guys staring in envy. He quickly sat down and waited for Videl to apologize for what he did. When he sensed her ki coming form the girls locker room he had just finished thinking of what he was going to say.  
  
"Um.Hey Videl about earlier I am completely sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you." It was then did he realize that Videl had stopped paying attention to what he was saying, but she was paying attention to him. Yes Videl had noticed what he was wearing and that brought great interest to her. "Um, I think my apology would be more affective if you were listing." He said while smiling.  
  
"Oh, god I so sorry. I was just.wow" 'so I was right this guy is ripped' she thought while stuttering out. "I'm sorry and It's okay about the whole thing in the hallway, that actually happened to me once. But that I'll do anything to make it up to you thing sounded like an offer to me" She said while smirking  
  
"Oh, and what do I have to do to make you forgive me." He said totally willing to do what ever she wanted.  
  
"Well what are you doing after school?"  
  
"Well that I cannot tell you Ms. Satan. You will have to find out for yourself." he said before they started their gym activities. Gym wasn't as bad as Gohan though it would be by the end of the day. Only a couple of cases of broken gym equipment here and there, but nothing compared to what he was thinking (A/N: He thought he would kill people). After school Gohan quickly rushed to the rink and into the coaches office.  
  
"Um sir I'm new here and I left my equipment at home may I please go and get it?" Gohan asked the coach.  
  
"Yeah whatever just be quick will ya." Gohan rushed out of the office and ran up the stairs to the roof of the school. He transformed into his super sayian form a leaped of the roof in the direction of his home. Once he landed he jumped through his bedroom window to grab the capsule containing his hockey stuff and rushed out of his door to tell his mother were he would be and when he was coming home.  
  
" Okay sweetie have fun, but next time you come in my house USE THE DAMN DOOR!" she yelled as he ran out of the front door. Once again landing on the roof he quickly jetted down the stairs and into Videl knocking heer down  
  
"Oh man I'm sorry" Said as he quickly picked her up.  
  
"It's ok Gohan just watch were you are going next time. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I am going to get my ass kicked, but that really isn't important.  
  
"Um, okay well I hope that your ass isn't kicked badly. Well see ya tomorrow." She said while walking into the coaches office. Gohan than rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed into his uniform, and rushed onto the ice.  
  
"Hey look who wants to play a little hockey boys." Said Sharpener with his usual smart-alecky tone, while the other guys laughed.  
  
"Hey blondie, more hockey, less talking" said with a very Vegeta like smirk. "All right boys scrimmage time. Yellows vs. oranges lets go!" the coach yelled as he noticed things heating up with the guys. While Gohan was on the bench he noticed someone sit next to him, but was to caught up in the game to sense them coming.  
  
"So this was what you were doing after school huh." Videl said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ah, so I have been found out. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked truly confused by her presence.  
  
"Well I happen to be the skill and training coach for the team. I'm hoping that coach O'Brien will let me be assistant coach this year."  
  
"Ah, so there is some hockey skill in you. The only thing I wish coach O'Brien would do is let me play." Gohan said with a slight laugh.  
  
"So you think you have some skill do ya?" Videl asked with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well you could see my skill if you out me in already," Gohan said impatiently.  
  
"Fine then. Sam your out!" Videl shouted as she looked to Gohan to tell him to get on the ice. Gohan quickly got on the ice and skated to the puck and put it in play. Gohan's first couple of minutes were not what he had expected them to be.  
  
"Come on Son get physical go for the puck already!" Coach O'Brien shouted at Gohan. "Yeah Nerd boy why don't just go home before you get hurt!" Sharpener said with a laugh. This had clearly put Gohan over the edge, because the next time Sharpener came close to the puck he was checked right into the boards, and in some serious pain. Everyone stared at Gohan in pure shock as if he had a arm growing out of his ass. The final score of the scrimmage was 5 to 0. Gohan exited the rink after changing where he encountered none other than Videl.  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've so much shit to do in the past week. Anyway please review. 


	3. asking out

Son Gohan: Most Valuable Sayian  
  
By: anya8989 "talking" 'thoughts' .:bond:. Sorry it took me so long to update this I had few deaths in the family. After that I basically went brain dead for a few months trying to come up with an idea for this chapter. Any way here it is. Hope you like it. REVIEW PLZ!!!  
  
Chapter3: asking out  
  
"Hey Videl How's it going" Gohan said, some what startled by the fact that she had waited outside the boy's locker room for him.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me that you were going to tryout for the team? How did you knock out Shapener twice in one day? How did you get so good at hock-,"Her questioning was silenced when she noticed that Gohan was no longer there listening to her. For the moment he was making a break for it, running as fast as he could go and still be human.  
  
"SON GOHAN GET BACK HERE NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, immediately freezing the demi-sayian in his place. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING. YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION'S!! "  
  
"Sorry about that Videl. I.Uh. I thought I heard someone say fire," he said with his hand behind his head with his famous Son Grin.  
  
"Why were you trying to avoid me? Were embarrassed about something I asked you? She asked in a somewhat concerned voice.  
  
"Well, it kind of is because of something that you said. It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything it's just that.I don't know I just can't tell you know. Maybe later, when we get to know each other a little better. Than I promise you I will tell you everything about me."  
  
"You promise that you will tell me?" Videl asked just to make sure he knew what he said.  
  
"Yes I promise," he said making his point by putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Anyway that wasn't the only reason why I waited here for you. Remember that offer you made me before gym?" Videl asked with a faint smirk on her face making Gohan feel uncomfortable.  
  
"you know, I don't have the faintest idea of what your talking about," He said with an English accent.  
  
"I think you offered me anything that I wanted because of that stunt you pulled earlier?" she said while quirking her eyebrow at him.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" He said flashing his pearly whites, hoping she was thinking what he was thinking.  
  
"Well now that I think about it, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some pizza with me after tryouts. Maybe get to know each other a bit better." She asked as a slight blush made it's self visible on her pale cheeks.  
  
"So you mean like a date?" he asked with a suggestive smirk on his face while leaning against the nearest wall. Gohan was positive that the ole Son charm had worked once again and he had a date. Well Gohan's not that smart now his he?  
  
The smirk Gohan gave her did not go unnoticed by Videl as she took it as a sigh that he knew what she was going to say. 'Maybe I'll play a little innocent game of "Hard to Get" and tease him a little,' she thought with a sly smirk on her face. "Actually," she started, getting Gohan's hopes up purposely. "No, I was just thinking we could hangout as just friends." She said with a cheerful smile on her face. The moment she saw his smile fall she instantly felt bad about what she did.  
  
"Dende, Gohan no need to get so bummed out. T mean come on we just met! At least let me get to know you better before we go rushing off together all happy and giddy like ok." She said with her hand on his cheek. His smile instantly returning with her words.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right sorry for assuming that." He said looking at the ground under him.  
  
"It's okay, what do say you just walk me home and we can go from there." She said as a statement more than a question, as she dragged him by the hand out of the school. They walked home hand and hand oblivious to the looks of people passing by. (AN: It's not every day you see a the daughter of the champ waling home with a gorgeous stranger. Actually it's not any day at all.) They were so caught up in their flirtatious conversation that they didn't even notice they had reached Videl's house. Finally after Videl finished poking fun at Gohan's choice in style Videl noticed they were at her gate. She quickly entered the code to open the gate and walked to her door step with Gohan right behind.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home and everything," she said more to her shoes than to Gohan.  
  
"Hey, no problem. So, um.this might sound stupid ,but do you um, I was wondering."  
  
"Spit it out Gohan!" She shouted impatiently.  
  
"Fine. I was wondering if you wanted to hand out after school since the second tryout isn't till Wednesday." He said while looking toward the ground. (AN: its Monday)  
  
"You mean like a date?" she asked with a giddy smile on her face.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it than yeah I guess it could be a date." He said with the trademark son grin on his face.  
  
"I'd love to. I see you tomorrow then okay." She said while opening the door to her house.  
  
"uh, yeah see you tomorrow," he said while waving goodbye.  
  
"By the way Gohan, Don't even think about wearing those clothes ever again. Do you hear me." She said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I heard you goodnight Videl" he replied before walking away. "Goodnight Gohan," she said to her self as she leaned against the doorway. 'I can't believe I acted like that in front of him. What was I thinking getting all giddy in front of him? I just met him today, and I feel like I've known him forever. What am I thinking daddy would never approve of me dating. Why can't I stop thinking about him.'  
  
'Maybe it's his gorgeous body' 'Or his handsome face' 'It could be his personality' 'Or maybe it's all three' she thought with a smirk on her face. "ARG what is wrong with me!" she screamed to no one at all.  
  
"Videl who are you talking to?" Her father asked worried why his daughter was screaming at herself.  
  
Instantly Videl blushed,"No one dad, no one."  
  
"Well any way you have a phone call," he said handing her the phone  
  
"Who is it?" she asked taking the phone form him. "See for your self sweet pea."  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Hey, hey Vidy-chan." Said a filmier voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Miroslav, I can't believe it's you. Oh my god, how are you?" She asked while walking to her room.  
  
"Well, the seasons went pretty well so, have you been keeping up with Coach O'Brien?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I've been good. I think he mite even let me be assistant coach this year. Also we have a new comer this year who is totally awesome. He's a senior like me, and he's kind of cute actually." She said as a blush came to her cheeks.  
  
"So the new one's a cutie. Well I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get to close to you when I get there."  
  
"You mean you're coming home!" she shouted, forgetting about what she said about Gohan.  
  
"Yep in three days I'll be home for three months."  
  
"I can't wait! Then I'll be able to school you on the ice once and for all."  
  
"In you're dreams sis. Any way I will see you in three days, till then goodnight sis."  
  
"Night bro." she hung up the phone and changed into her pjs, and fell into a blissful slumber dreaming about Gohan.  
  
Sorry It' took so long to update! Later chapters after this might be a little angnsty but it's for a reason. Hope you liked it!!!  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
